


The Hot Lava Games

by Hiimcute



Category: Community (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiimcute/pseuds/Hiimcute
Summary: Annie has had a crush on Troy Barnes for years but when a game of hot lava puts her in dire circumstances, it's Abed who's by her side.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Hot Lava Games

Annie couldn’t believe it. She’d spent all high school wishing for Troy Barnes, football quarterback and prince of her heart, to notice her existence and here they were. Best friends or good friends at least, soon to be more. They were alone in the study room, finishing off a diorama for their astrology class (No, I don’t mean astronomy). Annie, with her perfect handwriting, was writing out horoscopes in pink gel pen, while Troy worked on a model of Saturn in retrograde. The rest of the group, except for Pierce who had been awful busy lately, had gone to get breakfast at a nearby cafe before classes started.

“Ahh, Annie,” Troy said nervously, “Can I have some help here?”

Annie turned around to see that Troy had somehow hot-glued the paper-mache Saturn to the sleeve of his dark blue hoodie.

“Troy, what did I say about using the hot-glue gun unsupervised?” Annie tried her best to sound annoyed, although, somehow, she found Troy’s ineptness endearing.

“Hey, I’m a grown man. If I want to use the hot-glue gun, I’m going to use the hot-glue gun,” Troy responded, with a grin that showed off his perfect, white teeth.

“Well, you better not have cost us an A,” she said, “Come here, I’ll help you.”

Troy walked over to where Annie was sitting. Annie held Troy’s wrist as she gently tried to remove the planet, without wrecking the pink and blue swirls she had painstaking painted on it (Maybe not the most scientifically accurate colours, but Annie had a feeling that their astrology teacher, Ms Glimm, didn’t care about scientific accuracy.) For a moment, Troy’s golden, brown eyes met hers and her face reddened. 

“Hey Troy”, Annie spoke softly “there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while-"

“Hi you two, what’s poppin’?” the dean burst into the room wearing one of his usual flamboyant outfits and interrupted Annie's confession.

Today, he was wearing a long glittery purple gown with gigantic puffed sleeves, oversized, light purple platform heels, and a blond, cheap wig of messy curls. To complete the clownish look, he had painted his face white and contrasted it with bright purple lipstick paired with eye-shadow of the same colour.

“Where’s Jeff- I mean, where’s the rest of the group?” The dean asked after an awkward moment of silence. 

“It’s just us today, we’re-” Annie started. 

“Ok, well I have some fantastic news, classes are cancelled for today,” he interrupted her again. 

“There will be an assembly in the gymnasium in twenty minutes,” he continued, already walking out the door, “Don’t miss it!”

“What do you think that was about?” Troy asked.

"Something tells me I don’t want to know.” Annie replied as she finished removing the model Saturn from Troy's sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Chapter 2 will be posted next Wednesday (AEST) and I promise it will be longer.


End file.
